Completely
by Adipodes Poe
Summary: In their mid-fourties, Ron and Hermione have a wonderful life, but Ron overhears a conversation between Hermione and her daughters. Have they become boring in their middle age? Ron tries to bring a bit of spice back into life. One-shot, please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please don't sue me. I don't deserve it. It's all JKR's. I hope you like this story. It is the brain child of me: a reader starved for some good Ron/Hermione fluff, me: a writer who isn't at a fluffy point in her longer story (frustration) and me: the music lover who finally found a way to include Des'ree's *Kissing You* into a fic. I *had* to get this big bunny named fluffy out of my head or I was going to go nuts. Please excuse my Americanisms. Oh, and this might potentially lead into some other vignettes about this particular characterization of Ron and Hermione. Enjoy! And please read and review! (Reviews are my motivation to write, so please do!)   
  


Dedicated to all of you who love Ron and Hermione as much as I do. We are all mad.  
  
  
  


Completely  
  
  
  


Apparating into the foyer of his home, Ron felt the pressures of work and life blow away from him. Giggles came floating down to him from the up stairs. Girls, his whole life was plagued by girls. Girls in his childhood, girls in his teens, girls in his bachelor days (short as that was), girls in his thirties, and now there were a whole *bunch* of girls in his middle age and there were a few that were going to drive him over the edge if they weren't careful. But then, there was that one, the one that had been there through it all. Come to think of it....she was probably responsible for all the *other* girls in his life. He needed to address the situation. But first he needed to address the shower, for quite a while.

He walked up the stairs and heard even more giggling coming from his daughter's door. Women, he reminded himself. They were young women and even more frightening, they were *pretty* young women. Sisters. He remembered growing up with his house full of brothers and hoped for a moment that this house was as much a home to his little women as his father's house had been for he and his brothers. 

He was curious about their hysterics and peeked carefully into the room, this being his method for information collecting most of the time. What he saw surprised him, but made his heart swell just the same.

There were his four girls. Georgie, Maggie, Molly, and the very youngest, Liz. They were sitting on a massive bed made, makeshift, by pushing four smaller beds together. And sitting cross-legged, leaning against the headboard, was the only girl that had ever meant more to him than his children, Hermione. He had to stifle a sigh and put a hand over his heart. They had him, all of them, wrapped securely around every single one of their little fingers. Joyful tears were streaming down all of their faces as they died laughing. Soon the giggling subsided and the room became serious again.

"So, how am I going to tell dad?" Georgie, the oldest at nearly twenty-two, said, turning toward her mother.

"I'm sure that your father will be surprised to say the least, and you know he doesn't have enough self-control to be *really* calm. Just sit him down later tonight and tell him. He will be much easier to handle if you get him alone. That's how *I* always got to him anyway." she smiled slyly. More giggles ensued.

"Mum, cam anybody have a love story? Like you and dad?" Ron was taken aback, more by the asker and not the question, but Liz, fourteen, asked it with conviction.

There was a bit of silence, "You know mum, you two are somewhat hard to live up to." Molly said, using her sarcastic "daddy's girl" voice, as Hermione called it.

"Well, let me put it this way. You won't ever have to worry about 'living up' to some kind of seemingly unreachable dream lover. No one could have told me at eleven that Ron would be *the one*. We didn't even really like each other. Or, more truthfully, we wouldn't *allow* ourselves to like each other yet. It came slowly, but then when we were ready to come to terms with it, it all seemed much too fast. I can remember the first week after I told him I liked him. He was..so adorable. He would bring me things, little things. Like candies, just one. Or little notes stuck into my astrology homework. And when he kissed me for the first time it shook me, right straight down to the core of my body. Back then, I didn't quite believe it was all happening to me. Brainy girls weren't supposed to get the boy, but there he was. Writing me love notes and telling *me* that *I* was beautiful. Loving *me*. The point I'm trying to make is, there is no one certain way that love has to go. But when it's perfect, when just holding his hand makes you crazy and you know you can not live without his beautiful eyes and his crooked smile, *then* you have a love story. And it'll be yours and intimate and wonderful and scary and shocking. And it will blind-side you just how much you actually *love* this boy. Don't give up on that idea, ever. *Never* let yourself believe that you don't deserve all of those things and those feelings because you all deserves to have a brilliant boy love you with the passion that your father had." there was a pause and Ron, amazed, looked around at his daughters. Identical tear stains colored their faces. It was amazing how alike they all were, yet different. Ron touched his own face and whipped away the two tears of his own. 

"Thanks mum." Georgie said. Reaching her hand up to dry her eyes. Her hand.

A...ring. Ron nearly fainted. His daughter had...an engagement ring on her finger. The idea nearly made him begin crying again, but for a completely different reason.

"Georgie?" Hermione turned to her, "Can you live without him?"

Georgie's eyes went red again and tears began to fall slowly down her face. She looked at her beautiful mother and shook her head, " No," she whispered, "For always, and ever I never imagine loving another man like I love him. I...think I'm going crazy sometimes. It's simply wonderful."

"Oh Merlin. I can't believe I'm crying like an idiot," Maggie said, playfully slapping her fiery red head of frizzy hair. They all laughed.

"Do you still feel like you did that one week?" Molly, the tomboy of the group asked.

"Not exactly. It's different, not better or worse, but different. Now I feel all those loving feelings to a less passionate, less new way. But a more settled, comfortable, secure way. I'm just as in love, but with less spontaneity. You know?" 

*Less spontaneity?* Ron asked himself. *Well, they would have to fix that later, but back to theengagement at hand.* (No pun intended)

"So, should I tell him tonight?" Georgie asked.

"Better now than later. He'll be upset that he wasn't the first to know." Hermione laughed and it became contagious. Ron decided that is was time to make himself known. He knocked. There was silence on the other side of the door. Then a small 'come in.'

Ron took a deep breath and opened the door, "Well, isn't this lovely? My five beautiful girls in one room. I hardly get the pleasure anymore."

"Hi dad. You're home early." Maggie said, pulling self-consciously at her frizzy hair.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't wait. It's Friday and it's been a hard week. Hello darling." he said, coming over and ruffling Hermione's hair, still as long and beautiful as it had been when she was young, the few grey strands not diminishing it's loveliness.

"Hello. I'm sorry it's been a rough week, " Ron sat down next to her and took her hand and kissed her sweetly. *Humm...I hope I still drive her just a little crazy,* he thought, smirking to himself.

"Time to start dinner girls," Hermione said, patting Georgie on the shoulder encouragingly and taking the other girls out into the hall, giggling all the way to the kitchen, until they couldn't be heard anymore.

There was a bit of strained silence between the two and then Ron spoke up, "Do you know how much you remind me of your mother?"

She looked up a bit surprised, "No, mum is amazing and beautiful. I'm just Georgie," she twiddled her thumbs and the ring glinted in the disappearing sunlight.

Ron picked up her hand, "Someone thinks you are amazing and beautiful. Or, at least, he'd better." he brought her hand close to his face and studied the ring, "You know, I used to think this would be my worst nightmare."

She laughed a little, "I thought *telling* you would be mine."

"Does he love you? And I mean *really* love you?" Ron asked painfully.

She looked up at him, with a look she'd never given him before, "Oh yes, very much."

"Then it's right and I can't do anything about it. As much as I'd like to." Ron looked properly disgusted, but all in fun.

"And I love him. But," she looked at Ron meaningfully, "*you* are the first man I ever gave my heart to. I love you daddy."

Real, thick tears welled up in Ron's eyes. His daughter was going to be *married*.

"Go help your mother, you sap," he said, grinning and whipping at his eyes.

She laughed and headed out the door down to the kitchen.  
  
  
  


*****  
  


After the girls all settled down, and shut their doors, and lay sleeping safely, Ron and Hermione were left sitting contentedly on the sofa in their front room, watching the fire crackle and glow.

Less spontaneity... he thought, looking over at his beautiful wife, and mother to his children. He scooted closer and began rubbing his nose softly on her cheek.

"You're nuzzling me. You haven't done that in forever." there was excitement hiding in her voice.

"Maybe it's time then." he smiled into her hair, fragrant with honeysuckle and vanilla.

"Ron, are you trying to seduce me?" she said, her back arching just a bit as he traveled her jaw with his lips.

"Is it working?" he asked huskily.

She gave a bit of a moan, "Yes," she whispered

"Good." he said, quickly standing up and sweeping her off the couch and into is arms.  
  


~The right can stand a thousand trials~

~The strong will never fall.~  
  


"Ron, what are you playing at?" she asked, heat in her eyes.

Instead of answering, Ron walked easily up the stairs, Hermione in his strong arms. They got to their bedroom door which Ron kicked open, stalked inside and kicked closed with his foot. Then, he walked over to their bed and proceeded to drop Hermione on it and crawl possessively over her, dropping his head to kiss her....with all of his passion. 

  
  


~But watching stars without you my soul cries~  
  


Heat rose up into her chest. His kiss stirred an emotion settled deep within her: lust. He began slowly, gently, letting his hands roam over her stomach. She couldn't help being a bit apprehensive, she'd never been able to shed all of her pregnancy weight and it gave her a bit more of a soft, cushion-like exterior.

"I love this." he said, pushing slightly on her stomach and giggling the little spare flesh she'd rightfully acquired.

"Really?" she asked.

"I always loved the way you looked right after one of the children were born. This last time you just *stayed* that way. It entrances me." he said, moving up to unbutton her night dress which she'd donned earlier in the evening.  
  


~Heaving heart is full of pain. Ohh-oooh the aching.~  
  


Slowly her midline revealed itself. Ron left her heated face and let his mouth travel down her body, touching every exposed bit of her soft pale skin until he got to her belly button and then he looked lovingly up at her face. She watched his descent and glowed. He was such and beautiful man. Even now. And what he was doing nearly sent her careening over the edge of sanity.

She reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. He collapsed into her arms and kissed her, parting his lips and taking her in. She was amazing and needed to let her know. He moved his lips to her neck and tried to make her moan. She did.

.

~Cause I'm kissing you oh. I-I'm kissing you oh.~  
  


"Ron, tell me how you love me." she whispered, quietly, whimpering as he nibbled one of her earlobes.

"I love you simply. I love you silly," he said through kisses, " I love you carefully. I love you endlessly. I love you tenderly."  
  


~Touch me deep, pure and true; gift to me forever.~  
  


"More." she uttered, trying to control the tears that were coming.

"I love you madly. I love you truly," he tried to move her night dress, but instead she discarded it completely, catching his eyes and giving him a Cheshire grin.

"Tell me." she insisted, pulling him back over her, now free of barriers.

"I love you as no other could," he unabashedly looked at her, enjoying that she was his and would always be, "I love you deeply and honestly. I love you passionately and I love you purely."   
  


~Cause I'm kissing you oh-oh. I'm kissing you oh.~  
  


Then, Ron stopped all movement and lowered himself to trap her there and have her undivided attention.

"I love you, daily and nightly. I'll love you eternally. I love you more everyday."

By now, Hermione's tears were flowing freely and unbidden.

"I loved you as a boy and now I love you as a man. I love you like an addiction." she shivered as he touched her hip and dragged his finger up her side all the way to her cheek where he brushed some of her coppery hair away from her face.

"I love you as a mother and a wife and a woman. I love you almost dangerously." And then, all motion stopped between the two and they both hung on words that were left, for the moment, unspoken.   
  


~Where are you now?~ 

~Where are you now?~  
  


"Oh Ron." she breathed. Her voice catching in her throat, tears drying on her cheeks. She looked up at him with all the heat in her whole body and willed him to understand how much she loved him back.

"And Hermione," he said, his chest hitching, "I love you....completely."

At these last words, he too let a tear escape and it landed on her creamy shoulder.

No words came to Hermione's mind as her emotions swelled. So she did the only natural thing...she pushed Ron onto his back and took control of this unbelievable situation. She kissed him and touched him and teased him to the best of her abilities. Soon they were laughing softly and touching tenderly. She lay next to him exhausted but still not entirely satisfied. He reached over and caressed the skin on the inside of her thigh and she trembled.

"Do I still drive you crazy?" he asked.

She laughed. Almost too loudly, "What are you *talking* about?"

There was a bit of a silence, "I have a confession to make." he looked guiltily over at her, " I came home a bit early."

"I already knew that." she furrowed her brow.

"No, I mean, earlier than you thought." he waited.

"Okay Ron, *explain*." she got that look on her face, but it was hard for Ron to concentrate in Hermione's present state of...undress.

"When I got home I heard you all upstairs and I overheard you all laughing. Well, I went up to see what was going on, but when I heard you all talking, and I knew that you'd stop talking if I came in, so I eavesdropped." he looked sheepish and his eyes kept darting down her body.

Hermione squirmed and tried to cover her chest, but Ron pulled her hands away and she blushed, but kept them down, "What did you hear? That Georgie was getting married? That was a bad way to find out, but other than that.."

"I also heard what you said about us. Our...love story?" he screwed up his face and propped his head up on his fist.

Realization suddenly dawned on Hermione, "Oh...that."

"Do you really think I'm...less spontaneous than I used to be? Have we become boring? And...*old*?" he played with the fringe on the quilt.

She rolled toward him and held his face in her hand, "Ron, that's not what I was trying to say. I guess it didn't come out that way I meant. What I was *trying* to say was...you make me feel safe. You make me secure, not just against enemies, but secure with myself. You make me feel wonderful about myself. You love me so much that I feel beautiful in a bathrobe!"

"You're so amazing in the morning. When I was sixteen I used to dream about waking up next to you." he said, looking reminiscent.

"See! That's what I'm talking about. At first, we were young and scared and passionate about *everything* and now we're settled in this great life that we built from practically nothing. Back then it was nothing but want, and need, and struggle. But *now*, there's love, and comfort, and safety, and....well, *sex*." Hermione flashed him a suggestive smile.

He grinned back, but then shook his head and struggled to stay serious, "But, I want to visit that part of us sometimes. I didn't know I missed it so much until I heard what you said." 

Hermione had an odd look on her face, "Well, if tonight, so far, is any indication of what happens when we revisit our younger days..." she put her arms around his neck, " then I *definitely* like it."

He laughed and kissed her deeply.   
  


~Cause I'm kissing you. I'm kissing you.~  
  


She crawled on top of him and sat up; he tried to memorize her.

Slowly, she started drawing circles on his chest. Then, she lowered her face to his jaw line, kissed his chin, "I missed you." she whispered.

He smiled, but didn't respond, he just let her do all the work.

She kissed his neck and casually let her chest press against his, "And I need you." she continued.

She moved, gyrating against him. She kissed his ear and whispered into it huskily, "And I want you."

He beamed, the girl of his teenage dreams had chosen *him* to share these moments with. And she wanted him. From the sound of it, she *really* wanted him. And it made him feel...wicked.

"Do I still drive you crazy?" he asked again, knowing the answer, but asking for the sake of having something to whisper back to her.

She moved to look at him, her face hovering above his, her beautiful hair hanging wildly, just brushing his face. He was mesmerized. She smiled.

"Yes love, you drive me *completely* insane."  
  


Fin~


End file.
